Becoming Superboy
by DiamondBreak
Summary: Superboy realizes his powers are changing. Worried that he might end up hurting someone he moves to Smallville to live in the old Kent house. While discovering and exploring his new abilities he comes across new challenges that come along with them and also learn more about himself. No pairings. I will try to bring everyone from the Team at least once to help him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first story, please be kind with the reviews. I will accept constructive criticism but no insults whatsoever. I really like reading the New 52 comics though a lot say the new Superboy is not that good but I think he is. I always thought that the Superboy from Young Justice would eventually get his powers but since the show is over and there are no signs of it coming back I decided to write this.

Becoming Superboy 1

Conner thought it had all been a dream and even if it had been true he thought it would never happen now. He was stuck in eternal sixteen so there was no chance whatsoever that he would change. But he did. He ran as fast as he could through the Mohave Desert. He stopped once he spotted the radiant moon above. A small cloud of dust drew around him. He was glad he had thrown out his communicator as he fell on his back and stared up. He needed time to think on his own. This was not as bad as learning part of him came from Lex Luthor's DNA, but it was not welcome either.

The year before they had stopped a whole invasion while some of the heavy hitters of the League had been off planet; it had been one of their proudest and saddest moments in the Team. That past year wasn't without its difficulties but nonetheless it had been a good year. What a way to end it, he thought bitterly. He sat and placed his hand on the dry ground. He was shocked for an instant but then he took it all in. He could feel the extensiveness of the desert and all that lived on it and underneath it. It was amazing and frightening.

It had all started that morning, it had been a usual morning as he and Megan ate breakfast together at the Watch Tower. They had been talking about some assignment that he could not remember now. Then she had used her powers to pull his plate away from him with a playful smile. They were back to being friends, but he thought she tried too hard sometimes. Still, he played along and reached for it just for her to make it go higher. He felt multiple sets of eyes watching his back. They were not alone in the Tower's lunch room and he was starting to get a little annoyed. He was not about to get on the chair to try to reach his plate again just for her to bring it even higher.

Something happened then, he didn't realize it at first, but he could actually feel the plate. As he lay in the dry ground of the desert he recalled this was not true. He was actually able to feel the whole lunch room and everyone on it. But his mind was centered on the plate and his wish for it to come back to him. Then it did.

"How did you do that?" Megan asked him before he gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked still confused. He had thought she had stopped playing and returned it to him.

"I…" she started before shaking her head, "never mind" she believed then that maybe one of the League members had decided to help Conner.

As the day went by she and other realized this was not the case.

Conner was, even if he said so himself, rather good with machines. It might be because he had all the knowledge Cadmus had put into him or that he truthfully liked tinkering with things. At any rate, he had been helping Hal Jordan with one of the League's ships.

"…faster than me, but still is a pretty nice engine. Kid, pass me the welder" and the Hal felt something land on his hand, "thanks"

"For what?" Conner asked before Hal picked from where he was working to spot the kid carrying the old engine away.

"No…nothing," Hal thought that maybe he used his ring without meaning and pulled the welder himself.

Conner finally started to suspect something was going on as he loaded one of the ships with provisions and other necessary things in case of emergencies. This was a job he usually liked before it gave him some time alone to think. Though he had super strength he still decided to carry at the most two heavy boxes at the time. After returning from his first trip he found more than half of the boxes gone. He went to the other ships and found them all in their corresponding places.

"Kid Flash?" Conner called with a frown on his face. It was not that he didn't appreciate the help but he really wanted to do this on his own.

"Yes Suppie!?" Barth said appearing before him with a large smile as he munched on a bag of chips.

"Did you move the boxes?"

"Nope, I was in the training room with Blue," he said before tilting his head to the side with a small frown, "are you feeling okay?" he could sense there was something different about his friend but wasn't sure what.

"Yeah," Conner said closing his eyes. He was actually starting to feel a little dizzy which was extremely rare of him.

Barth had not been convinced at all but knew better than to push the matter, "I have to go back or Black Canary will have my head, just call if you need anything, alright?" he offered and after Conner nodded he left.

Maybe he had been pushing himself too much lately with college, missions, training and then also helping with maintenance. He went to his room and lay on his bed before falling asleep. The dream, or rather a suppressed memory came to him at that time. He had been in his pot back in Cadmus oblivious to the world outside but then the G-Gnomes turned the sound on his brain and he could hear Desmond and Dr. Spencer discussing.

"But we won't know that unless you let me run more tests on him" Dr. Spencer said as she motioned to the resting clone.

"We are not waking him up for something as absurd as a hunch," Desmond said with narrowed eyes, "his readings have just become stable"

"But what if he wasn't brain dead this whole time; we would have ended Project Kr weeks ago if we really believed that" she said looking at the clone with wonder, "we knew Project Kr was going to be something different than a human or a Kryptonian, what if this is it?"

"Absolutely not," Desmond said slowly and angrily "he will either have _his_ abilities or considered a complete failure and then exterminated"

_You close minded fool_, and then he could hear Dr. Spencer's thoughts all thanks to the G-Gnomes, _you want a carbon copy but he is much more than that._

And back then he had thought that she was right. He could recall he had a conscious mind for more than just those past few days but it was as if it was not just centered on his head like now, but all over his body. He could tell exactly how Dr. Spencer and Desmond looked like and even the chamber he was in without having to open his eyes.

_Not yet, _the G-Gnomes told him when he thought it might be a good idea to tell them this, _not here. _And the G-Gnomes helped him push the thought to the back of his mind and forget of it until then.

He had woken up scared because now he could feel it. He looked around his room and saw his computer, books, clothes, anything that wasn't attached to the ground floating about. But that wasn't the strangest thing. He could actually feel them. Every circuit, every curve, and every texture as if he was touching them with his bare hands. And then he dropped them and everything crashed down in a broken mess. The sound was so immense he realized that the things in his room had not been the only ones floating about.

He rushed outside to spot the League and many of his teammates trying to find the source of the phenomenon. He walked slowly, as if stepping on glass towards the meeting area where Batman, and Martian Hunter were trying to pinpoint what exactly had happened. Then Martian Hunter froze and turned to look at him.

"Conner?" he asked

"I…" he said stepping back because now he could feel the alien's trying to prove his mind. The sprinklers at top of his head burst open spraying him with water before the walls started to groan as if something heavy was leaning against them, "I…"

"Calm down Conner," the Martian said stopping his proving so he would not make things any worse, "we just need to talk"

"No," he said before turning around and running away as fast as he could.

He had jumped into the first Zeta-Beam he had found and come out somewhere in Texas. From there he had started running without real destination until he ended here. As he lay on the dry ground he wondered why he had ran away. He knew he could trust the League and his friends, but still part of him kept telling him that he had to get away from them.

"That is amazing," and of course, they sent Clark to get him.

He looked around and realized he had lifted a few boulders in proximity without meaning to. Unsure he did his best to lower them down.

"It doesn't feel amazing," Conner said as he stood up to face his mentor and friend.

"I imagine," Clark sighed, "new powers are never easy"

Conner was quiet for a long time. He had been told many times by Superman of the difficulties he had when he first got his powers. No one was there to guide him and more than once it had caused him trouble. He couldn't even start to image how as frightened he had been as a child when he got his heat vision and burned more than half of the Kent's crops.

"I need to learn how to use them before I go back" he said remembering how just being frightened had messed everything around him.

"What about staying at the farm for a while, there is plenty of space to practice" Clark offered, besides since his parents passed away the house had been too lonely.

"I don't want to mess anything up," he knew how much that house meant to him.

"Believe, you won't break anything that I didn't break at one point" he patted the young hero on the back before standing, "c'mon, let's get you settled"

8888

AU: should I leave it here or continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Superboy 2

It was nighttime by the time they made it to the Kent farm. Even in the darkness of the night he could see the house was a simple and even fragile looking (in his eyes) thing. He started to have doubts. He really didn't want to wreck the place Superman grew up. He didn't have the chance to meet the Kents but he had heard plenty of times they had been wonderful parents to his mentor.

"It's fine, is sturdier than it looks" he pushed him forwards, much like a parent does a child when facing silly fears, "wait here for a moment" and he disappeared to the back of the house to get the fuses changed. Soon there was light in the kitchen before he appeared at the kitchen door.

He gave him a quick tour of the house, showed where he would be staying, and asked him to take care of a few things while he stayed there. He thought it was a fare trade for letting him stay.

"Take the truck to town if you need anything" he said tossing the keys his way.

"Got it," Superboy caught the keys to the old truck parked outside.

"If anyone asks, we are related on ma's side of the family" he paused with a slight frown, "tell them you are… my cousin" maybe he should call Bruce for a better backup story.

"Kara is not going to like that," but the slight smirk on his face told Superman that the boy would be too happy to see Supergirl upset. Those two didn't see eye to eye most of the time, especially since Kara kept throwing to Conner's face that he was a clone. It had to do with a dark passage of Kryptonian history, which Conner liked to act as if it didn't bother him.

"There are some woods in that direction where you can practice without being bothered. You might also receive a visit or two from the Langs. They are the only neighbors nearby. I will give them a call later so they don't worry when they notice someone is here"

By the time he was done fretting and gone the sun was starting to pick in the east. He sighed as he sat outside in the porch. It was very peaceful. He thought with a smile. Then the hairs on back of his neck stood up and he looked up. He stood up and a few minutes later the Bio-ship landed. Keeping the camouflage, M'gann and Nightwing came out of the ship with his bags.

"And here I thought I would be missed" he said rubbing the back of his head. He had felt the ship come from so far away; he didn't get why, but hoped it was simply because he was familiar with it.

"More like you would be missing us. Are you sure about living here all on your own?" Nightwing said placing the bags he had been carrying on the porch. M'gann levitated the ones she had been carrying until they were next to him. She kept close to her ship and kept her lips on a firm line.

"Better alone than hurting someone; I have no clue on how to control my powers"

Nightwing started to open his mouth to say M'gann could help him, but then he noticed how Superboy wouldn't even look in her way. It was not an option. They were okay now, but not that okay.

"Are you going to be taking the semester off?" M'gann asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I will have to" he said as a frown crossed his forehead. He hadn't thought about his degree until then. Well, he was almost a year away from finishing so hopefully this wouldn't take more than one semester to get under control.

"Is not that difficult to control," she dared say, "those type of powers" and even Nightwing had a hard time not looking shocked. Was that spite?

"You grew up using your powers, mine just…" and though his tone was calm and even but a moment later they heard the Bio-ship groan as if something heavy was pressing on it.

"Stop it!" M'gann shouted before Superboy jumped worried, the sound stopped. She glared at him before turning and marching back inside her ship.

"Sorry, I still…" he closed his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath, "I think is better if you leave. I really have no idea of how to control this"

"I still want you to contact us if you need anything" Nightwing said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "no matter how insignificant you think it might be, if you want to talk about it you…"

"I know, I know," he forced a smile to pacify his friend before Nightwing handed him a new communication, he meant it.

The rest of the day he spent putting away his things. He found it tedious as he kept feeling his surrounding and that distracted him at times. When done he walked around the house picking here and there and then outside; which was like he expected like any farm to be. He spotted the barn Superman wanted him to take apart and then he spotted the old rackety tractor that he wanted him to fix. He knew he was good with machines but he was not a miracle worker. Deciding to start on that later he walked in the direction of the woods his mentor had told him that night. He took his time getting there as he really didn't have idea of what he wanted to do but get some training done. Still he had no idea of where to start.

Not that far away Jannet Lang hung up the kitchen phone and went outside where she approached her husband who was returning from town. She took her sweet time helping him unload the materials he had brought wondering how she should tell him someone was living in the Kent farm. Her husband knew she had something interesting to say the moment he spotted her little smile trying to hide her excitement.

"Well, spill it out already," he said laughing at her reddened cheeks.

"You are no fun," but then she smiled, "I got a call from Clark. It looks like his cousin is going to be living in the farm for a while"

"That blond girl, all on her own?" he couldn't recall her name but he had seen her once from afar while she helped Martha with some work around the farm.

"No, this one is a boy. About the same age" and that was even more interesting. He had never heard of another cousin.

"Really? I never thought Martha had that much of an extended family" Martha had been a city girl, and very independent from her family from what they understood.

"He said his name is Conner and that he was taking a break from college. Clark doesn't want him going rogue so he sent him to stay here" she said with a pleased smile.

Her husband laughed, "good call, there is very little kids can do around here to get into trouble" well, their dear Lana did but she was a child from a whole different batch!

Returning to Conner, he was not having a good time. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate he could not pacify that feeling that made him feel in contact with everything around him. Every time he tried to control it and minimize it, it just grew and grew. He could feel everything living around him, the grass, the trees, the animals, worms, moss and then some more. It was too much and he was starting to get a headache. Finally he was able to stop but it had taken a toll on him. He sank to his knees taking deep breaths. He felt sweat run down his face and laughed before collapsing on the ground. He couldn't remember ever feeling that tired. The humid forest ground felt comforting against his heated face. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes dared to try again. This time he tried to concentrate on something near him; a stick.

He visualized said stick going to him; at the same time he tried to block the feeling of everything else. Then something snapped and he opened his eyes to see a few dozens of branches floating over him. At least he was getting somewhere.

The following days went much like this. With no real plan but just idle wondering and practice. Most of the time he would practice in the forest, or if he felt braver in the middle of the fields; though he knew there was almost no one around in miles he couldn't help feeling watched.

The coffee was usually brewing when the first rays of sun touched the sprouting fields of the Kent farm. He relaxed into the sofa with a fresh cup. He guessed he felt idle because he was not going to classes as he was used to in the mornings. He didn't like taking time off college. He only had a few semesters to go before finishing his degree. Still, he kind of liked it here. He tried to imagine how it was for Superman to grow in this place like a regular kid. He wondered if he had been given the chance what type of kid he would have been.

He almost spilled the coffee catching such an absurd thought pass through his mind. What was he thinking? He was thankful he had understood there was no point in thinking of the 'what ifs'. It wasn't necessary to embrace the truth but accept it. He was going to look like this all his life and though that would sound great for some, he didn't like it one bit. He wondered how long he would be able to stay at some places before he had to move so people wouldn't notice. He wondered if the people of the town would notice, for he would like to return here later on. Then the idea of watching his friends grow-up and he always staying the same dragged him into a dark place in his thoughts. Forever sixteen… Forever a kid… Forever Superboy…

The cup shattered on his hand and for once not because he held it too tight. His powers had such terrible timing, he sighed before cleaning the mess and deciding to get out of the house. Though he didn't feel sure about it but he needed some fresh air (not that it was lacking around the farm), he grabbed the keys to the truck and drove towards town to pick some groceries.

His previous thought flew out the open truck window and got lost in the golden fields as he drove towards the town. He turned up the radio up. It was a country song, one that he was sure was popular in the area, not really his type of music but it made the feeling of driving through the open road a lot more enjoyable.

Right now, he was just a teenager lucky enough to get to drive and spend time without any adult supervision. This was as normal as he could get to feel.

Smallville was a small Kansas town and many suspected it would always be (not that it was a bad thing as the children who left usually did great in more ways that they could imagine). Once someone got wind of some juicy news, it didn't take long before the rest of the town to know. The boy looked a lot like Clark, way too much like him, which was the first thing everyone noticed. It would be more believable if they said siblings or even father and son, but cousins? They were from a small town, not… still they wondered what the truth town's people had a hard time not staring as he went into the first store he found.

The first time he walked into town to buy food he knew that he would not be able to leave unquestioned. Clark had warned him about this, and even helped create a story, though he didn't think it was that good of a story. Deceit was more of a Bat-family thing.

When he placed the few things he needed the old lady at the counter gave him a questioning look.

"Ehm… is there something wrong?" he asked trying to not look bothered by the staring. He knew the rest of the shoppers were also picking looks at him.

"Are you the boy who is living in the Kent farm? Clark's nephew?" she felt like a child poking at something odd with a stick, it gave her a giddily feeling.

"Cousin," he corrected before the owner of the small store nodded her soft cotton head (as if she believed him) remembering the first time she had spotted Martha with Clark, so young and amiable; nothing like this boy, "I am taking a small break from college and he said this would be a good place to stay"

"But you look so young" she could have sworn he didn't look over eighteen.

"I'm actually nineteen" he hoped that sounded believable. He tried to add to the effect with his best charming smile, which was a little crooked of course. He was not used to lying to sweet old ladies, "I am ahead a few years and Clark is a little worried about that. He told me to take some time off and sent me here. He says that this is the best place in the world to gather your thoughts"

"Smallville?" laughed the old lady, "I never thought he would miss this place so much"

"You didn't?" he smiled, but this time truthfully, "whenever we go to a steakhouse he always says the ones here are still the best"

"He says that?" she raised an skeptic eyebrow.

"Is one of the reasons I agreed to come here" he shrugged, it was sort of true.

The old lady laughed, her wrinkled cheeks turning smooth with a bit of the strain. It was just like men to go somewhere new as long as there was good meat.

"He must be referring to Joe's Steak House. Is a few stores down the street if you want to check it out"

"I will," he said picking up the paper bag that had been sitting in the counter for at least five minutes.

The old lady waved goodbye to him, cousin or not the kid was alright.

When he finally exited the small store, a smile still played on his lips. It was nice interacting like a normal person, though he didn't like the part about lying to them. He had made sure to come early so that he wouldn't get too much attention but he had forgotten that this was a small town where people usually woke up earlier than most. When he walked down the street towards the truck (not that he needed it, but Kal insisted for the sake of normality) he knew he was going to be the talk of the town for quite a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Superboy 3

Jannet Lang couldn't help but to stare at the young man walking towards them as he put on a black shirt. It wasn't just the fact that he was very fit, but that he looked so much like Clark. The same bright blue eyes, dark hair, and strong jaw; it was like looking at a ghost from the past.

"You must be Conner, we are the Langs" Howard Lang approached the boy first as his wife carried a basket with fruits and vegetables from her garden.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a polite smile as he cleaned the grease from his hand on a towel before shaking Howard's hand, "Clark said you might come by. Would you like something to drink?"

"Maybe another day," Howard said glad to see the boy was actually very polite and hard working by the stains on his clothes. He was sure he was working on the old tractor Clark refused to let die, "we thought we might drop some greens in our way to town"

"Thanks" he said before Jannet handed him the basket, "please come by again. I would really like to hear how Clark was like when he lived here"

"Do we have some stories for you then," Jannet said with a smile before she and her husband left with a feeling of accomplishment.

Conner took the basket inside and grabbed a bright red apple before going back outside. He sat against the house's wall and ate the apple as he contemplated the old engine he had taken apart. He had taken it apart four times and put it back 3 and the darn thing still wouldn't work. He contemplated on replacing some of the parts but believed it would be mostly useless. Clark it seems had also tried that a few times and most of the parts were rather new.

He sighed wondering what he had missed back at the tower. He would much prefer a mission to this.

Back in the Watchtower Superman tried not to act surprised as he finally noticed Batman standing next to him as he used to Watchtower's cameras to check on Conner. He did this whenever he had the chance. He also called but tried not to do it as often as he would like to give him some space.

"There is a new model from Wayne enterprises that you might want to look into" the dark knight said looking as Conner started to place the engine back together. He had to give the kid props for the patience.

"I like my tractor," Superman said remembering how his pa would be able to fix it almost like magic.

"Is outdated" Batman pointed out. He was sure Clark had spent more than twice the amount of a new tractor in new pieces that were almost impossible to find at that point.

"I like it," he simply repeated adamantly.

"Fine, how is the boy? Bored I imagine" maybe that was what gave the boy patience to deal with that old piece of junk.

"He is making progress" Superman said proudly, "his control is getting better every day"

"Is he still collapsing afterwards?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Why do you ask if you already know?" he asked before Bruce actually shrugged. No one would believe him but he would always remember, "Maybe I should go see him"

"Sometimes you just need to give them space," Batman said turning around to leave, "and your cousin? You write for a news blog, couldn't you think of something better?" and then he was off before the man of steel could come up with a retort.

M'gann stared at the endless void that was space as she brought the ship back from a mission. She allowed the Bio-ship to navigate on its own as she lost herself on the past few days. She knew Nightwing wanted to ask about her reaction with Conner back in the Kent farm. The issue was not that she didn't know what happened but that she did and it scared her. She didn't know if she was brave enough to tell him. Then she thought back on the countless times she felt his gaze on her, as if hoping to find the answer to her indiscretion in the way she interacted with other or on her own. Good luck with that, she thought wishing he could actually tell with just looking at her so she wouldn't be fighting with herself like this.

She wished that at least he would approach her to ask her, but she knew Nightwing. He would not ask her if he thought it was related to her previous relation to Conner. If it was just that simple.

"Atomic wedgie!" she heard Kid Flash shout reenacting a recent feat on the 'bad guys', "eeeh!" and the he gave a shrill cry reenacting his victims suffering.

"I still can't believe you did that!" laughed Beast Boy as Blue shook his head in misbelieve. He had to save the kid from being torn to pieces by the Weather Wizard. Even the lamest of super villains had breaking points.

To make things even more… great, she had been assigned to this mission with three rookies to look after on her own. Since Conner was gone and the rest of the Team was already on assignments she had no other choice but to look after all three. Finally making up her mind she decided to talk to Nightwing when they got back to the base.

As she walked through he quiet halls she realized it was hard to believe that only a few days ago almost everything that wasn't attached to the floors or walls had been floating about. Even some of the league and team members had been at loss when others had to bring them back to the ground. She walked trying to organize what she would tell Nightwing when she found him in the control room. She stopped when she heard laughing. Maybe she should wait until the next day. She didn't want to intrude.

She took a shaky breath and continued. She couldn't hold this anymore. When she entered the control room she saw Zatanna leaning on the panel and Nightwing's back towards her.

"M'gann, you are back!" Zatanna said with a cheerful smile as M'gann tried to offer one of her own, but failed miserably.

"I leave this in your capable hands" Nightwing said to Zatanna who gave him a mocking military salute.

Without need to be told M'gann followed him into another hallway and towards one of the lounges usually used by the leaguers after a long day. There was a small table with two chairs sitting across from each other which they were fast to occupy. He stared directly at her as she kept her eyes on the small white table. From one moment to the next she would bite her lower lip wondering how she should start.

"Well?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"This is not easy," she said intertwining her fingers on her lap, "I don't know where to start"

"You make me wish I wasn't so curious" he said with a smirk, "I am not going to like this, am I?"

"You remember what I told you about White Martians?" she thought it was the best way to start. He nodded, of course he would remember, "I didn't go into detail back then why the White Martians were considered less than the Green Martians. Thousands of years ago our people were explorers and conquerors. The Green Martians were the minds, and the White Martians were the muscle. We spent so long time fighting that it became part of our nature, whether we want it or not"

"Even now," he said with a frown.

"Yes, even now" she said not able to look at him directly in the eye, "even though the wars are long over as we mature those instincts become stronger. Overtime most of us are able to control them, but every once in a while there is an outside source, which we can't control that awakens those instincts"

"And Conner is that outside source" he saw the fright in her eyes, "why?"

"I wish you could feel it" she said with a pained smile and shaking hands, just remembering made those instincts try to unravel inside her stomach like a thunderstorm, "his power is so great and raw. When I first sensed it here in the whole tower I thought we were being attacked. I was ready… I was ready to eliminate the threat at all cost" she said the last part with a frown, as if not understanding herself.

"You were willing to kill-?"

"But I didn't know it was him!" she said fast. She didn't want him for a moment to think that she would willingly hurt her friends, "when I realized it was him I was frightened. Is easy to hurt your enemies, but your friends…"

"So that back in the farm was you controlling yourself" he said more to himself than her. He didn't want to believe it was that bad but by looking at her troubled expression he knew it was. Part of him wished this was more of an ex-lovers quarrel but as usual with their line of work it was not "if he controls his powers…" he thought this had to be the source of the whole issue, "… if he controls his powers then you will be able to…"

"Not snap and tear his throat out?" she looked away from him.

"…be able to work together again" he completed before reaching for her hand and holding it on his, "we are part of a team, a great team and I want us all to remain like this as long as possible"

"I don't know if I can," and by then the tears were running down her face. She was not just afraid of what she would do to him, but she was also afraid of what she might make Conner do. If she pushed him, she knew that raw power wouldn't be just for show.

"Just like we believe Conner will be able to control his powers, we also believe that you are not just instincts" he held her hand tighter hoping she would also believe in herself, "after all, you are the greatest telepath from Mars and that has ever touched Earth ground" and the small smile on her lips told him she would believe him.

Back in Kansas, Superboy was dozing off after a long day of training. He was exhausted, which was a feeling he was starting to get used to. He held, or tried to keep holding 'The Complete Short Stories of Ernest Hemingway' but there was a point where he just left it lie on his chest as he tried to decide if he should go to bed or just sleep on that couch.

All thought of sleep was gone when he felt something not too far from him. He hadn't realized his power had set off on its own, not far but enough to tell him that about half a mile away there were two vehicles parking by the fields. He wondered if they needed help. Then this strange power of his told him this was not the reason, they were after something else. He tried to keep his thoughts calm. Somehow in this half asleep state he was able to control his powers a little better.

They were five boys and two girls which for some reason were crossing through the fields and not the main path towards the house. They ranged from the ages of fifteen to seventeen and were rather excited about what they were planning to do. Finally they made it to the edge of the fields and stopped there staring at the house. He felt their feelings ranging from excitement, fear, regret and so on. He wondered what they were up to and soon enough his power told him. He sensed two full baskets with eggs. He allowed his superior hearing to take range to have a better idea of what they wanted to do, though it wasn't that hard to guess.

"So, who goes first?"

"But the lights are on. What if he is awake?"

"What if he is? He can't take us all"

"Let's just see if he is awake?"

"You only came to check him out, didn't you?"

"What if I am? I heard he is cute"

"Let's just pick at the window, if he sees us so what"

He relaxed his features and closed his eyes completely. He was curious if they would continue even after they saw him. He felt two pairs of eyes pick into the living room.

"My mom says he looks a lot like his uncle. Never met the guy but I heard he is also a looker"

"The snub that became a reporter at that third rate sellout newspaper?"

"Not anymore. He left the Daily Planet and now is part of an independent news blog"

"Whatever"

Oh yes, the great change. He thought remembering how upset Clark had been when the Daily Planet had been bought and they started editing his stories leaving out the ugly things of the real world. He was proud of his mentor for not allowing them to censor his stories, though the pay wasn't as good as it used to. The two who went to check on him went back to the rest to inform they saw him sleeping. Maybe he had made a mistake by faking to be out of it because he knew that he had to do something now if he was to do something at all about the trite vandals.

"Here goes nothing," one said before throwing the first egg.

At that moment if felt very natural and he fought for the feeling to remain. He wrapped his mind around the egg and kept it from breaking when it hit the front door. It fell down to the porch where it rolled to a stop.

"What a-"

"You throw like a girl"

And then another egg was thrown, but this time towards the roof. Once again he wrapped his ability around the egg and directed it back to the head of who threw it.

"What the hell is wrong with these eggs" the kid sneered trying to clean the egg from his head.

"Who is there?" it was enough of games, two eggs were a coincidence but more than that would be suspicious. He stood at the door where he bent to pick up the egg, "are you freaking serious!" he gave his scariest shout which actually worked pretty well by the way he sensed a few of them freeze, "if you don't leave I will call the cops!"

He believed that would be enough to scare them off.

"Go ahead and call them! They will take a long time getting here and by then we will be done and gone!" one of them shouted before a few got their guts back.

"Do whatever you like but don't forget I warned you!" he called out before going back inside the house.

Should he really call the police? He didn't want to bring attention to himself, but he also didn't want to have to deal with them again. Maybe if he left them get away this one time they wouldn't come back. Then he heard the first egg smash against the house and sighed. He would do nothing for now, it was late and he was still tired from the day. He went to pick his book and then went to bed. As the minutes passed he continued to hear the eggs smash against the house before one hit a window and actually broke it. He heard a few shout in panic before they scurried away followed by the others who laughed at how cowardly he was.

That was the last drop.

"Nightwing?" it was way past midnight but he was pretty sure his friend was still up and about.

"Is everything okay?" why else would he call him at that ungodly hour, he was actually getting ready to sleep.

"I need you help with a problem"

88888

Notes:

1. I don't bash characters, even if I don't like them I will try to keep them in character as much as I can. True, I don't like Miss Martian but only because they didn't show all of her potential in the TV show. When she goes all White Martian psycho like in the comics but then… well I wouldn't want to spoil it but that is what I hope to bring to the table at one point (unless I have a change of heart).

2. I know almost nothing about farms or about living in a small town (I am from Mexico City), so whatever reference I make about small towns or people who live there should not be taken seriously. I admit I am very ignorant of that style of life, and worry a lot about writing something that might be considered offensive.

3. I am not making Superboy a wimp. Is very easy to beat your enemies with super strength when you know they can take it, but a bunch of wayward teens is something else.

I thank everyone who is following this story and those who just started and an additional thanks to those who leave a review. It is only because of you that I decided to continue with this story.


End file.
